Why Him!
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: A dream lead to a walk. A walk lead to a strange room. The strange room lead to a love. This is DRARRY aka BoyxBoy!
1. Ch1 Defiantly Not Sorry

Why Him?

By:NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer: I NikkiiLove-706 sadly do not own any characters or settings or anything else of Harry Potter! –sniffles- But I want to sooooo badly! You are one lucky chick J.K. Rowling! [I think I spelt that wrong]

Warnings: This is Yaoi. And you no likey then you go shoo shoo! Chea! This is primarily fluff buuuut it might change in later chapters! Kk now have fun reading ta ta!

**Chapter 1:Definitly Not Sorry!**

{Harry's POV}

Harry Potter, the famous Golden Boy, was out wandering the corridors like he usually does when he cant sleep. Tonight on the other hand was different, instead of no sleep he had a very vivid dream of none other than the Slytherian Ice Prince, Draco bleeding Malfoy. All that he could decipher was a lot of groping, kissing and strickingly beautiful storm grey eye's.

He paced outside the Room of Requirements, clutching his invisibility cloak and mauraders map in one hand and his wand in the other. All he could think about is the dream., 'I'm so confused! Why him? Why Draco? I need somewhere comfortable to think.' The large celtic knot door materialized and he quickly scurried into the lightly lit room, there was only a fire place and a few large candals glowing through the room. The room itself was filled with maroon and silver knick-knacks and a large emerald green couch with a golden blanket layed out over the back of the couch. Harry dropped his things on the table near the door and wandered over to the couch. He collapsed on to the comforting cushions and let his mind wander.

'I don't understand! Why did it have to be bloody Draco fucking Malfoy that I fantisize about? Does this mean I have feelings for him?' He closed his eye's and turned a horrid shade of green. He uttered under his breath, "Definatly not!" He looked into the fire and watched it lick at the slowly buring wood and the walls it is surrounded by. "Maybe not," he whispered to the empty room, the words bouncing back to taunt him. He fought with himself about what could possible drive him to have sinful dreams about his nemisis. And soon the room was filled with a barely audiable snore and the creak of the door opening.

{Draco's POV}

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherian Ice Prince, opened the door to the Room of Requirements feeling uneasy from the horrible dream he had. He dreamt he was with the stupid git, Potter. Not fighting, it was defiantly not the lightest of terms he was screwing the Golden Boys brains out. 'I must be sick.' He took in the room before him. It had appeared when he passed by. It was a rather elegant room, except it could do without the maroon and maybe add some black. 'I need to sit down and not think about….it. And it shall go away…..I hope.'

Draco wandered over to the couch and nearly sat on someone. He reached out to tell them to bugger off when he noticed exactly who the lump on the couch was. Laying curled up on the large couch was none other than the #1 Gryffindork himself, Harry god-damn Potter. 'Merlin! I can't even escape to a fucking magically appearing room with out him some how being here.' He glared daggers at the sleeping form of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. 'Why him? I would have perferred a damned Hufflepuff over him. Hell, even Pansy would be better.' His body shuddered at the thought, 'Okay, maybe not Pansy.' He took a closer look at the boy before him that was shaking slightly. He looked around for something to warm him up and noticed a gold throw blanket on the back of the couch. Grabbing and carefully tossing it over the sleeping Golden Boy. 'Wait, wait, wait! Did I just do something…..ugh….nice? For Potter?'

He looked at the younger boy again. His hair was in more disray then usual, his glasses were slightly askew, and there was a small rise and fall to his seeker built chest with each breath. Draco crouched down in front of Harry and brushed a stray strand of raven hair out of the other boys face. He let his hand linger on Harry's cheek, his thumb gently stroking it. Before he even realized what was happening he was pinned to the coffee table and intense emerald green eyes were piercing him to the hard surface.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

{Harry's POV}

He awoke to someone stroking his cheek. Without a second thought his war traing kicked in and in half a second he had pinned a dazed and confused Draco Malfoy to the coffee table. Gorgeous grey eye's gazed at him searching his own emerald green eye's. It was a shock to see the slytherin below him. Thinking he was just dreaming again, he smiled at the boy below him before leaning back and falling onto the couch. "Now Draco, May I inquire as to why you are here?" The 'dream' Draco looked at him taken aback, while sitting up. He looked rather cute sitting on the coffee table, blushing like mad and completely speechless.

{Draco's POV}

Draco sat there and stared, trying to understand why he was so excited about being pinned to the table by the other teen. And when Harry asked him something it toke him a minute to compose himself enough to reply. "To tell you the truth I was trying to get away from you." Harry looked confused by this proclamation.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Harry was now sitting straight up, starring at the blonde intently. 'Wow! It's understandable that he doesn't understand. Seriously, could I had said anything stupider? Well, apparently I can because stupider isnt a real word.' Draco ignored Harry's confused looks, he was to confused about his feelings for his enemy. 'Hmmm, but he does look absolutely beautiful and kind of innocent and adora- NO! Bad Draco! You do NOT think these things about the sexy beast in front of you…waaah.' That one thought made him snap back to reality. Harry was leaning in closer waving his hand in front of the blondes face. He looked annoyed. "Hello? Draco? You alive in that blonde head of yours?" Glarring, Draco grabbed Harry's flailing hand, "Oi! Shut up you damn git. I was trying to think!" He kept a firm grip of the Gryffindors hand.

Harry looked ready to snap, "Well sorry king of the asshole's but you're the one who isn't making any sense and then, of course, you had to completely zone out on me." Draco continued to glare at him from his position on the table. "And im sorry that your such an idiot Potter." Harry just starred and starred and starred some more. Draco shook the hand he was holding on to. "What is it, Potter? Quit starring!" Harry shook his head and looked away mumbling out a weak sorry. "What was that Potter? I couldn't exactly hear that." Harry didn't even look up just kept starring down at there feet.

When Draco was sure he wasn't going to get a reaction he tried to tug Harry out of his stupor by yanking on his hand. But he put alittle to much force in to it and Harry's face ended up colliding with Draco's chest, causing them to topple of the table to the floor. Harry looked up confused, but Draco just looked down in shock. It felt like heaven to have Harry in his arms. Some how Harry had pulled himself up Draco's body and what he did threw Draco into a vortex of emotions. Harry was kissing him. But then those perfect lips were gone and Harry had pulled back, his face contortd with fear, shame, and hope. And that cute little blush playing across his cheeks. "Sorry about that." He tattempted to get up but strong pale arms wrapped around his waist refusing to let go. He struggled half-heartedly. And Draco hoped what he said next would calm the other boy. "What for, Harry?"

Harry completely gave in and sighed in relief. Draco leaned his head up, putting a hand to the Gryffindors cheek and placing a chaste kiss to the others lips. Pulling away only slightly he mumbled against the other boys lips, "I'm defiantly no sorry." And leant in to kiss those perfect lips again.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

*There might be another chapter maybe…hehe…


	2. Ch2 Or Something

Why Him?

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter! –crys-

Oh and Thank You for Reviewing:

Scifinerd92 (and for being the first to review I will defiantly keep Drake as the Dom)

Veneya (^-^ Thank chu!)

Warning: Fluff, Boy on Boy Lovin, may get alittle smutty…..maybe! Oh and it ignores some details!

**Chapter 2: Or something…..**

{Harry's POV}

Harry was happy, completely happy, but shocked. 'Does this mean what I hope it means? Or is it going to be a quick shag then he goes poof? Why is he being nice? My mind must be tricking me, making me believe that I am awake when really im a sleep. He realized that the Slytherin had pulled far enough back to look at Harry with large questioning and slightly fearful eyes. The raven frowned, "Why didn't you yell or slap me or hell, even laugh at me? I wasn't expecting you to kiss me I was expecting something horrible! Why must you make this difficult for me?" His eyes becoming misty, cursing himself for being so emotionally weak. 'Nooo, bad Harry! You are not weak, simply living…buuut I almost cryed infront of a guy I really like?…..Wait. Hell no! I do not like him…. Im so stupid.'

HPDMHPDM HPDMHPDM HPDMHPDM

{Draco's POV}

Draco was slightly lost as to why Harry would _want_ him to react badly. 'I reacted how I wanted to, I listened to myself. No one else. My heart and head said kiss him, and that's what I did. And I was happy I did, but I don't think I should be happy about falling for my rival…. Ya know what screw that. Im happy and that's what matters.' Draco lost himself in his thoughts completely forgetting that Harry was even there. 'He made me happy and that has been near impossible the past three months since my fathers trial and he was sent to azkaban. I havent had more then 1 ray of happiness till today. With my mother in the psych-ward in St. Mungo's and father locked up ive been alone. And I don't like it. So I choose Harry even if he doesn't want me, im not letting my happiness disipate.'

Draco came back into focus and saw his chance at happiness looking rejected and put-out, he mumbled, "Draco, can you say something?" He noticed that the boy was figitting under his gaze and put the brightest smile he could muster up on to his face. "Im sorry, I sorta zoned out there for a moment," he pulled Harry alittle closer, "Harry why would you want me to attack you for doing something I hadnt been brave enough to do so my self?" Harry looked confused, then thoughtful, ending with defeat. I giggled thinking it was absolutely adorable, 'He must have thought of something then arguead before he lost the argument to himself. Aww.' He tuned back in when he noticed Harry was about to talk. "Weeell, you should still be mad at me. I did it in a selfish manner and it was horribly rude!" Harry huffed in annoyance but it didn't show in his eyes.

"I may feel this way but you shouldt. You HATE me! No, wait, I shouldn't feel this way either. We've _literally_ tried to KILL each other. I shouldn't love you! Merlin, I should most defiantly not have said that!" He just sat there and toke it in, just simply blinking. Then it hit him, "Did you just say you were in love with me?" Harry glarred, but it was easy to see the blush playing across his pale cheeks. "Why must you do that?" he asked puzzled as to why he was being glarred at like he had just killed his puppy, but he continued anyway. "I mean I feel the same way, well actually I had just started feeling this way earlier when I entered into this brillant room, when you were still sleeping. By the way, what is this room?" He glanced about the room intrigued.

HPDMHPDM HPDMHPDM HPDMHPDM

{Harry's POV}

Harry was surprised that Draco would out right admit that he liked him back. 'They were rivals should they really be feeling this way?' Ignoring his own thoughts he replyed in his teacher voice that he had acquired during his DA sessions in his 6th year, "It is called the Room of Requirements. It allows you an escape, and provides you with what ever you may humanly need. Now back to what we were discussing." Draco looked surprised and a little disbelieving. "Room of Requirements? That's a myth, its not real." Harry once again had to glare at the boy before him, "Yes, this is the Room of Requirements. Its as real as Salazars Chamber of Secrets." The Slytherin got up to inspect the room, looking taken a back. "Chamber of Secrets? I thought that to be myth to." He watched the boy scrutinize the area, "Well ive been there to so its real." Getting up he walked over to wear Draco was staring at a painting of Hogwarts when it was first built in the founders time.

Draco suddenly turned around and walked up to him, not even a foot between the two. "Would you do me the honor of be my boyfriend?" Draco placed his hands on to his shoulders, "Or something." He then trailed his hands slowly down to his wrists. " B-boyfriend?" He cursed himself for stuttering. 'Was Malfoy serious?' He got his answer though. "Actually Harry, I want this completely exclusive. You are mine, and I yours. Only if you want to though." He couldn't help it, he threw his arms around the other boy, hugging him close.

{Draco's POV}

He was extremely nervous, even if he refused to show it on the outside, until he felt arms wrapped around his neck and a warm, slightly smaller body pressed into him. He felt lips barely moving against his neck, mumbling something. He listened closer and only caught the last part. "That would be amazing, Draco." Smiling he lifted Harrys face up with two fingers and brought his other hand to rest on the boys hip, pulling him just alittle more closer. He leaned down and kissed those perfect lips, his heart was pounding in his chest like a snare drum. The kiss depened to the point of not being able to breath.

Finally breaking apart, he rested his head on the younger boys and mumbled, "Thank the holy goddess. I was terrified you were going to freak and kill me or say no." He shuddered at the thought but sobered when he felt Harry shift in his arms. Said boy looked at him with happiness shinning in his eyes and a huge 100-watt smile plastered to his face. "Now I think I can sleep without waking up feeling like a complete freak." He kissed my lips again and removed himself from my grasp. The Gryffindor smirked, a very Slytherin smirk and walked to the door. "See you later Draco. Nighty night." And with that he left. With a dreamy smile on his face he followed the others example and headed off to bed, actually looking forward to the following day.

HPDMHPDM HPDMHPDM HPDMHPDM

*Well, that's chapter 2….was it ok? –glancing around nerviously-…..Should I do another chapter? O_O'


End file.
